Reassurance
by Daisyangel
Summary: Spoilers for Lo-Fi and Mayhem. Rossi needs some reassurance after Morgan's stupid stunt with the ambulance in Mayhem. Rossi/Morgan, mild slash!  Don't like it? Don't read it!  R/R! Slash! You've been warned! Flames will be mocked publicly.


Garcia wasn't the only one pissed at Morgan for that stunt with the ambulance. David Rossi was pissed, no, he was beyond pissed. He was livid and terrified. The two men had been in a relationship for three months. The idea of losing the other man made Dave sick. Their relationship was still fairly new and Dave wasn't ready to give that up. He doubted that he ever would be. Thankfully the team supported them. It went without saying that Strauss was to be kept in the dark. Sinking into his seat on the plane, Dave sighed. Today had been too close of a call. In one way he was glad that Derek had volunteered to drive Hotch back to Quantico because the older man wasn't sure if he could control himself right now if Derek was in front of him. Closing his eyes, the older agent blew out another sigh and tried to force himself to relax at least slightly. XXXX

"Don't worry, I want to kick his amazingly hot ass then kill him, then bring him back and do it all over again just as badly as you do," Garcia commented settling next to Dave. A small smile crossed Dave's lips.

"Why not do it together? He won't see it coming."

"I like the way your mind works, Agent Rossi."

"I'm glad to be able to provide you some amusement," he quipped tiredly.

"Seriously, he scared me to death today. I know he scared you even more especially considering," Garcia broke off, but Dave knew what she left unsaid. Especially considering they were a couple.

"Yeah, he terrified the hell out of me. I'm not sure which I want to do first, slap him or screw him," Dave admitted wryly. Garcia coughed and choked on the sip of water she'd just drunk. Patting her back, Dave chuckled. "Didn't mean to make you choke, Kitten," he apologized using his nickname for her.

"Its okay, Rossi. If you want my advice, slap him then screw him."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep the rest of the way back," Dave said with a yawn. Nodding her head, Garcia reached for a blanket and handed it to him before grabbing one for herself and settling back for a much-needed nap. XXXX

It was now a few hours later and Dave and Derek were walking into Derek's house. The moment the door was closed, Dave grabbed the younger man and pushed him against it.

"D-d-Dave?" Derek stammered.

"Don't talk; we'll have time for talking later. Just shut up and kiss me, now," the Italian growled as he moved forward and crushed his mouth against Derek's. Instantly Derek responded to the kiss and cupped the back of Dave's neck urging him closer. The kisses quickly grew in intensity and soon clothes were being discarded. Derek hadn't seen Dave this keyed up and he wondered what was going on. He had a good idea but he wanted to know for sure. Moaning as Dave's tongue traveled skillfully down his chest, Derek struggled to form words.

"What's going on, Dave?" he asked in a husky voice. His last word was cut off by another moan of pleasure.

"You scared the hell out of me today. I need to know you're still alive and with me," Dave explained. Understanding his partners need for reassurance Derek pulled the other man to him and began kissing him feverishly as his hands traveled down Dave's slightly softer but still well-defined body.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Do you feel me?" Derek asked. Dave nodded unable to speak due to what Derek was doing to him. It didn't take long before both of them were in desperate need of sex.

"Bedroom now," Derek growled as he nibbled on Dave's neck.

"No, too far away. Need you now," Dave argued as he began preparing Derek. Knowing they were both too far gone to fight it, Derek gave in and let his lover have his way. There would be time for slow sweet sex another time. Right now was about reassurance and security. XXXX

A few minutes later found them finally in Derek's bed intertwined. Normally they would have both been asleep right after sex but both of them were afraid to close their eyes. Derek because of nightmares and Dave because he was afraid that if he did, his lover might disappear.

"I'm here and I love you, Dave," Derek whispered kissing Dave's chest just over his heart. Dave wasn't one to say I love you much, but sometimes it was necessary.

"I love you to, Derek," he responded kissing the top of the younger man's head before pulling him in close and closing his eyes finally able to relax for the first time since the ordeal had begun. They didn't stay closed long, however, and he was shifting and reaching out with one hand.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Derek asked on the edge of sleep. Dave didn't answer just smacked his lover on the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Derek cried indignantly as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I told Garcia I didn't know if I wanted to slap you or screw you and she said why not do both? So I did," Dave replied.

"Baby girl, oh man. She's really pissed at me, isn't she?" Derek asked with a groan as he buried his head against his lover's chest. He knew driving that ambulance from the hospital to Central Park was stupid, but what choice did he have? He was just trying to save everyone.

"Pissed isn't the word for it. She's so much more than pissed. Saying that Garcia is pissed is like saying that Hitler was mildly unkind to the Jews," Dave told him. Derek gulped, he knew that Dave had forgiven him, but his baby girl was going to be an entirely different matter. He had a lot of groveling to do and he knew she wouldn't make it easy on him.

Finished!

A/n, I'm not sure what I think about this, but my muse wouldn't stop bugging me. I'm trying to write another CM story and she absolutely refused to work on it until I got this one out. Sorry if it's not very good, it's what she demanded of me.


End file.
